


(TTS podfic) Websterverse

by texttospeechoutfit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Companionable Snark, F/M, Flirting, IronTaser - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Podfic, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texttospeechoutfit/pseuds/texttospeechoutfit
Summary: Author's Summary:"Don't touch the tunes, Tits.”“Shut your pie hole, Walter Bishop."Darcy and Tony snark their way into something resembling an actual relationship.





	(TTS podfic) Websterverse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i've been drinking, pour me a glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752845) by [agoldenblackbird (mass_hipgnosis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mass_hipgnosis/pseuds/agoldenblackbird). 



Be aware this is a text to speech podfic.There will be oddly pronounced names and things like hmmm bring pronounced as h.m.m.m.  
I would recommend to give the podfic at least 5 mins and if you don't like it then scrap it.  
I have been listening to different tts voices for the last month and I think I found some good options. I am open to suggestions for fics and voices.  
comments and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
Enjoy.

 

[4shared Link](https://www.4shared.com/s/fENKMPIiDca)


End file.
